Unexpected Love
by StereotypicallyAsian
Summary: Xiaoyu's the new girl at Mishima Polytechnical School. There she meets the famous Jin Kazama, his cousin Asuka, and learns to survive high school, relationships, and those crazy obsessed fan-girls. But she never expected to fall in love...
1. First Impressions

Hello people who like to read fanfiction! I'm back (again) and writing once more! If you have ever visited my profile previously, I had just started a story. BUT! I deleted it because 1. I didn't know where to go with it next; 2. I had a better idea and 3. I thought about it and this would make a better story XD. Oh yeah, and pretend Asuka goes to Xiao's school too :D

**Summary: **Xiaoyu's the new girl at Mishima Polytechnical School. There she meets the famous Jin Kazama and learns to survive high school, relationships, and those crazy obsessed fan-girls.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impressions

A petite brunette girl carefully stepped outside a black limo as she gawked at the three-story building in front of her. The exterior looked very modest with a cream-peachy coat of paint.

There were four sections as well. The far left was for freshmen- 9th graders, the middle left was for sophomores- 10th graders, the middle right was for juniors- 11th graders, and the far right was for seniors- 12th graders. The main office/entrance was located in the center of the school.

The girl quickly glanced at a neatly folded, half open letter in her right hand as she made her way to the door with her backpack. She had a pretty timid posture, obviously a little uncertain about this.

But of course she'd be even the slightest bit nervous. Who wouldn't be on their first day of school? She took one last glimpse to the limo which was now on its way outside the boundaries of the school.

Turning her head, she nearly ran into another girl; this time with short, layered brown hair and a uniform unlike hers. She had a couple text books in her right hand as her left hand supported the bag on her shoulder.

"Um, I'm sorry," she spoke up. "I was just-"

"Hey, it's okay." the Japanese girl smiled back at her. "Are you new here?"

"Yes," she replied, showing her the sheet of paper she carefully held. "I'm supposed to go to the...main office." she explained as they both took another look at it.

"Okay...do you need help?" the girl offered. "Oh, and I'm Asuka by the way. Asuka Kazama."

"Ling Xiaoyu," she responded, taking the hand in front of her, shaking it. "But you can call me Xiaoyu."

"Now come on," Asuka started walking, followed by Xiaoyu. And surely, it was a few turns until they reached the office the Chinese girl was to go to. "Excuse me, may we see Mr. Heihachi Mishima?" she asked a woman sitting in the front desk.

"He is with another student right now, and I believe he is almost through." the woman explained. "But you may go ahead to inside." she gestured to a glass door with the words _Principal's Office_ imprinted on it. From at least five feet they could hear a furious argument in Japanese going on.

A few more seconds passed before an older voice commands for the student to leave. He gladly took this and opened the door as he angrily stomped out. Asuka smirked, certain that her cousin got in trouble once more.

"Grandpa Heihachi get ya in trouble again?" she teased. He turned to her, sending her a vicious glare as she smiled back sweetly.

"Yeah, but I don't give a crap on what that old man thinks," he harshly replied, still a little ticked off. But his attention was then turned to Xiaoyu, apparently trying to stay quiet avoiding an argument of some sort. "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh, this is Ling Xiaoyu- or just Xiaoyu." she introduced her.

"Another one of your loser friends?" he coldly asked. At this, Xiaoyu had a somewhat hurt countenance on her face as she looked away. He had realized she had heard that and that she was offended by his statement. Though he did not want to apologize in front of Asuka.

"Jin! That was-"

"Whatever," he interrupted as he turned away and left. She frowned as she noticed Xiaoyu's facial expressions

"I'm so sorry," Asuka apologized on behalf of her cousin. "He can be a jerk sometimes...okay that was a lie. He's a jerk most of the time."

"Oh, it's okay." Xiaoyu smiled weakly. "He's your cousin?" she changed the subject slightly.

"Unfortunately," she sighed. "I don't see how he makes friends...or what those crazy obsessed fan-girls see in him."

"Well, he is kind of cute..." the Chinese girl blushed slightly as she admitted her thoughts on him. "So I see why those fan-girls are all over him. Maybe they just don't know he could be such a jerk."

"Yeah..." Asuka agreed, nodding. Soon enough, she caught on with this. "Wait, you think he's..._cute_?" she questioned with a disgusted look on her face. Xiaoyu looked at her in the eye, now embarrassed and regretting she ever said that as her mouth turned into a smile.

"Maybe, now let's go!" she eagerly pulled her new friend to the Principal's office. Once inside, he told them both to take a seat while he'd explain everything she would need to know.

"Good morning Miss Xiaoyu," he was clearly a little less aggrovated than a few minutes ago. "So you're here from China?" she nodded, agreeing. "With your family?"

"No," she denied it. "I have come here by myself for the 5th Iron Fist tournament."

"Oh," he put this in thought for a while before speaking up once more. "Well then, I suppose you will then be staying at my mansion in that case." Both the girls' eyes widened at the statement, but both for different reasons.

"Really?!" they both let out at the same time.

"But aren't you out like most of the day?" Asuka remembered the last time she stayed at the Mishima residence. It was really a time to remember...but not exactly in a good way.

"Yes. But don't worry, you won't be alone; my stubborn grandson, Jin lives there as well." Xiaoyu's eyes- if possible- had gotten even bigger as Asuka leaned back into her chair with a smirk on her face saying 'I'd want to see that'.

"Okay..." she replied nervously.

"Okay." he confirmed. "Now to cover the things you need to know at this school..." Ugh. This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

Okay, this time I'm positive I'll continue this- really! Just read and review and I'll be happy :D And O. M. Gosh! My cousin- Black5Belt had just broken her ankle sparring! I know how hard it is, so this story's for you, black belt!

Luv ya,  
GirlyGirl29 (Blech, I wanna change my penname...)


	2. Not So Bad

Psh...I only have like 2 reviews. But they are quite encouraging ;). Anyway, here's the next chapter! I was going to post it tomorrow, but I finished early so I did today. Now! If anybody ever reads these author's notes in the beginning/end, I'd like to point out what happens here. Kinda like a sneak peek.

So, now that Xiaoyu pretty much established what she needs to know at the school, her first day begins. She also gets some "alone time" (no, not like that) with Jin. Hope ya like it :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Not So Bad

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

_'Ugh. I swear the second hand on that clock gets slower every minute._' Xiaoyu thought to herself as she quietly sank lower into her seat. Her fingers moved in a continuous pattern, having a dark yellow pencil move back and forth. Her eyes were fixed on a paper in front of her, but she wasn't exactly reading it.

Ah, she was stalling. Of course, history class couldn't get any less interesting. And she had come on a day where they had to write an essay; only the rest of the students had studied and prepared greatly for it. But now she was starting from scratch- working on a worksheet that would supposedly guide you to writing your paper.

Now frustrated with one question she had been staring at for now five minutes, she carefully read it and drew a dark circle around the answer she assumed was correct. Sighing, she moved on- to the fifth question.

'Ring!'

Finally! After almost an hour of answering endless questions, the bell had rung. She looked around her as everyone else stuffed their belongings into their bags, standing up, and moving on to their next class. So she did the same.

Now walking down the courtyard, she let out a deep sigh indicating boredom had nearly taken over. But she came to an abrupt stop when she noticed Asuka's cousin, Jin walking toward one of the buildings- specifically the building where Juniors had their classes. She couldn't help but stare at him for a while- despite the look of anger/boredom on his face, she was still somewhat attracted to him.

But what really caught her attention was a suspicious black van where a man dressed in black stepped out. He had on a dark glasses and a matching hat. From a distance, it was hard to perceive his face- except for the dark facial features. He had some sort of weapon in one of his hands as he was on Jin's trail.

He was merely two feet away when he raised his weapon and-

'Thwak!' The man fell to the floor with a grunt. Jin's head jerked around to see the man, out cold on the floor with Xiaoyu standing by him as she just landed a kick. She looked up to see he was a mixture of shock, curiosity, and gratefulness.

"You did that?" he asked, gesturing to the man on the floor. Xiaoyu slowly nodded, straightening her posture. "...Thanks" She smiled as she picked up her bag that lay on the floor and walked away from the scene.

--

"Jin!" Heihachi called from the front yard. "Come out here!" a few seconds passed before he had come out the front door. He wore reading glasses under his combed-down hair, and the usual black pants bordered with red/yellow flames along the bottom. He was shirtless, revealing his well-built structure and the black tattoo on his left arm.

"What-" his sentence was cut off at the sight of Xiaoyu gathering her stuff. He stepped closer to his grandfather and pulled him to where the girl couldn't hear what he was to say. "What is she doing here?!"

"I knew you were going to ask me that..." the old man sighed. "She's here because her family isn't."

"Wait, what the heck would a 16 year old-"

"18." he corrected him.

"Whatever!" the hot-headed man shot another vicious glare. "The point is, why is she _here_?" he asked, clearly emphasizing the word here.

"Because she's also here for the tournament," along with the time they had, Heihachi's patience was shrinking with every question Jin had to ask. "Which reminds me; since she is, I want you and her to train every day after school- but also after you two have finished homework and such." This then reminded him of the school indident that morning.

Jin's only response was a frown, knowing now he had nothing to say back. "Look, I understand you really don't want this. So you could even pretend she's not here for all I care. But I do want you to do as I say for now." with that, he walks away.

"Oh yes, and help her with her stuff- her room is on the second floor, third room on the right." he instructed as Jin was about to leave. He muttered a few words quietly to himself as he made his way to the limo.

--

_Xiaoyu's POV_

Well, I can certainly see he does not like to talk a lot. Or at all. Unless it's just me, of course...well that's nice. The only reason he helps me with anything is because of his grandfather. At least he seems pretty nice.

So now we're all outside in their enormous backyard, training just like Heihachi had said. Of course, me and Mr.-Anti-Social-Jerk are going first, so I step back with my right leg while my hands go into my usual position. And so does he.

"Ready?" Heihachi asks. Though it sounded more like a command than a question. "Go!" With that, he starts off by charging in with a flying kick. By reflex, my feet skip over just enough for him to miss by a centimeter. And- AH! Spin kick to the head, huh? Alright, if that's how he wants it to be...

Luckily, I dodged that as well- or I'd be on the floor with a massive head-ache. Ugh...Now to counter. Of course by now, he had just landed the kick- leaving him open. Quickly, I fling my right leg for a roundhouse, and he catches my foot.

Crap.

Skillfully, he takes the fight to the ground by flipping me and my leg. Somehow he ends up on top of me- both knees on either of my sides with my hands pinned down by his and my face merely inches from mine. He smirks as he watches my face turn a deep crimson shade. Willing to get him off, I squirm a little more; just enough to get one of my legs free, kicking it up so that I could get on top.

As soon as I do though, he throws his feet into the air, pushing me off to the other side. Uh, this is going to take a while.

_Normal POV_

So far, the fight has been going on for about five minutes- though neither of the fighters are tired. Yet. However, Heihachi had gone inside to let them alone. It seems now as if the two are really getting into the fight. Both for different reasons. Apparently, Jin had first thought of Xiaoyu as an easy opponent- the way she carries herself, her fighting style, and because she's a girl. Yes, that was a sexist comment...

So as the match progressed, she continued to prove him wrong, that she wasn't an easy target. Jin on the other hand did not- under any circumstance- want to lose against a girl. No matter how strong or good she was, losing to a girl, in Jin's opinion, was quite embarrassing.

Six minutes.

Now they've been at it for six minutes. Their attacks have gotten much weaker since they had first started, but neither of them still surrendered. Although by the looks of it now, one of them were about to.

As predictable as it was, it was Xiaoyu who called a truce.

"Okay..." her breathing was no where near normal; she sounded much like a dog that had just ran a mile non-stop, as she was bent over with her hands rested on her thighs and her heart pounding at a constant rate of 120+ beats per minute. "That's it- I'm tired..." her breathing stayed pretty upbeat as she strode over to one of the fountains and took a seat.

"Give up?" Jin's voice had a hint of teasing.

"You would have too," she smiled back, eager to start a conversation. "Besides, I don't normally spar continuously like that."

"Me neither..." he sat down beside her on the edge of the running fountain. "Do you fight often?"

"Rarely," Xiaoyu replied as she took down her usual two pony-tails and replaced them with a single one. "Back in China, I trained regularly with my grandfather though. And when we heard of the 5th Iron Fist tournament, he sent me here to Japan to fight."

"You lived with your grandfather too?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents lived in the southern part of China- but they handed me over to my grandfather to be taken care of when I was little. Of course, he lived in the far northern part of China, so I rarely got to see my parents." she looked down, remembering that time a few years back.

"That must have been hard," he replied, aware of how she felt. "My mother died a few years ago, and my father...couldn't be considered a father. At all." he was now referring to his father- Kazuya- and his mother- Jun.

Silence.

Normally, tranquility was very peaceful. Just not when you're sitting next to someone you just had a previous conversation with. Especially not if they give you the queasy feeling in the stomach and makes you go weak at the knees. So for Xiaoyu, this was no where good.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." Xiaoyu prepared to stand up after the long uncommunicative moment between the two. Jin smirked, just remembering there was that fountain behind them- he then reached out and grabbed her by the hand. Evidently, this was enough to take her off balance and into the fountain.

She landed with a loud splash and a startled shriek. "Here?" he asked, smiling. Her mouth fell halfway open, knowing it was his fault she was now in the water. Vengefully, she yanked him in as well.

"Yes, here." she smirked, happily.

"Um- Ms. Xiaoyu, Mr. Kazama," the two had been oblivious to one of the maid/servants who had approached them. "It is dinner time. Mr. Heihachi Mishima had requested me to inform you that you both need to take a shower and prepare for then." Obviously, they had been absentminded to the fact that it was getting dark as well.

"Uh, thank you." Jin dismissed her, then turned his attention back to the girl next to him, now soaking wet. He stood up, careful not to slip, as he offered her his hand. She gladly took it as they headed for the door back to the mansion.

'Maybe he's not so bad...' Xiaoyu thought to herself as he held the door open for her.

* * *

Um...I don't normally write chapters this long, but I felt it was too short to stop in the middle. So yeah...next chappie will be up in a few days AND! It'll be longer too. XD

Luv ya,  
GirlyGirl29


	3. Still A Jerk

Hmm...I came across a few Xiaoyin stories today (and yesterday...and the day before), and it inspired me to write this chapter now instead of like...a week from now. Anyway, I'm gonna stop putting these author's notes unless it's important :D.

* * *

Chapter 3: Still A Jerk

Five days before the tournament. School-wise speaking, one more week of the tedious, 7-hour torture they call learning. Or in Jin's case, spacing out for a full 45 minutes, then waiting for the bell to ring so he could do it again.

And yet, he wonders why every report card spells 'ffffd'.

He now sat in the back row- his choice of course, fiddling with the black pen in his fingers, and a blank sheet of lined paper staring back up at him. His eyes were glued to the window, obviously uncaring on what the teacher was lecturing about. He reached into his pocket and mingled with his iPod for a while before returning to the scene outside. Sighing one last time, the familiar sound that spared him from dying of boredom everyday had sounded.

Great, now on to 2nd period- History. Of course...But first, he had to make a stop to his locker.

"Ugh, damn locker!" he impatiently slammed it with his fist. The second time he attempted to open it, someone had approached him. From the corner of his eye, he did notice her- though he chose to ignore the girl.

"Hi!" she cheerfully piped up. No response, but she hadn't given up. "Hey, I-"

"Okay, is there anything I said or did yesterday to make you think this is..._okay_?" he spat, now looking her in the eyes. At first, she expressed a confused look as Jin sighed andprepared explain. "Look, I don't need you around me. Not here...or...anywhere." he tried to say that as 'nice' as possible- only to have it sound even more harsh than intended.

"Well, why-"

"My loser of a grandfather." he sneered as the locker that pissed him off had finally unlocked to reveal the untidy interior. He continued to insult her as he shoved books in and out depending on what he needed. "Either I listen to him, or 'bad things happen'."

"But then-"

"Just go, Xiaoyu." he stood up with his belongings and shut the locker door. "I don't need to be seen with you." he said coldly as he walked off.

_Xiaoyu's POV_

What was that about?!

Okay, maybe that wasn't a good question to start off with. But I gotta admit, that did hurt. At least a little...okay that was a lie- that hurt a lot. But what I don't get is why he would be all nice and flirty, then suddenly turn against me like that. Surely he means one of those- but which one?

Yeah, there's that "good question" I was looking for...now to find the answer. Um hold on, Asuka's coming this way.

"Hey," she starts off with her cell phone in her right hand- even from here I can see she's busily texting on it. I wonder who...wait! No, that's not my problem right now. But how do I tell her? "So, whatcha doing?" she looks up at me.

"Nothing," I shrug. "Standing here..." yeah, play it cool. Whatever 'it' is...

"Okay. Any particular reason you're "standing" right next to Jin's locker?" she asks. Okay, that's a start. "Did you talk to him?" now she's looking at me suspiciously. Well, I'm not gonna lie.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing," she shrugs, turning back to her texting. "I thought you hated him." Phew...I thought she was going to say something else. "So what'd you say? Did you tell him off or something?" Oh, I spoke too soon.

"Well...I said-"

"He's a loser?" she suggested. Should I go with that?

"Uh, sure, yeah that's...what I said." I stammer. Way to go, Xiao; very smooth and believable.

"Then what did he say?" she looks up again, this time putting it away so that her full attention is on me. "Wait, what happened yesterday first of all?" she asks, changing the subject. Maybe I should end this.

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I wanna know!" she smiled, innocently. "Now first start with what happened yesterday; and tell the truth, Ling Xiaoyu." Great. Now she's expecting me to be honest andsincere. Wait, not that I'm not usually! I am, I promise!

"Fine," I sighed. "Look, I don't get it! Yesterday he was all nice to me and...what not- and today he's...all..." I stop there, unable to find the right word.

"A loser? Like he normally is?" she doesn't seem to have any interest anymore. I think I lost her at 'Sure, that's what I said'. Ah well, it kinda makes it a little easier. "Look, he's like that. Don't worry about it; he's not worth your time/effort." I ponder that for a while. Maybe she has a point. He probably isn't worth my time unless I really do feel something for him.

Huh, I think I do...

Wait, no! That's just going to make my life harder. I still have school _and _the tournament to worry about. All this homework, schoolwork, and weekend-work...wait, is that even a word? Never mind...besides, this is the last week of this death-trap until I'm gone for the tournament. Which brings me to what I've been wondering for a while. Is anyone else in the tournament here besides Jin and me?

"Hey, will you be here next week?" I ask. Yeah, subtle.

"Nope," she sighs. I can tell it's more of a happy sigh, a more I can't wait until next week sigh. "I have this tournament thing. I'm not sure if you've heard of it or anything though."

"The Iron Fist Tournament?" I suggest. She nods her head, not so sure where I'm going with this. "I'm going too." a look of shock and excitement filled her countenance. But before she could reply back, the bell rang once more, signaling for us to ditch the hallways.

"See ya," she says before taking off in the opposite direction of the way I'm going. As soon as she leaves though, that problem returns, and the question that's been haunting my brain for a full five minutes. Okay, maybe five minutes isn't that long. But this school day will be...I just know it.

--

_Normal POV_

Xiaoyu quietly sat on the king-sized bed in her room fiddling with a pencil and paper that lay before her. More specifically her advanced calculus homework she hadn't finished in class that morning. So now, she stared at half-completed highschool math sheet in front of her- though distracted by a random cartoon she had found, going through the channels on the flat screen television hanging on the north wall- trying to process what the heck the letter _x _had to do anything with the numbers.

Don't get me wrong, Xiaoyu was a very bright honor student- being one of the smartest in her class for the past few years. But there was something the past few years didn't have compared to now: some cute- no, hot- flirty, obnoxious jerk to make things complicated. No wonder her mindhad been wandering around the past hour.

"Ugh!" she furiously erased another attempted answer on the paper. Both ends of her pencil had gotten pretty blunt by now, as she was still determined to complete it. "Great..." she glanced at the clock. Training starts in less that fifteen minutes, and she didn't want anyone getting pissed off at her again.

She breifly stuffed everything in her backpack, switched the tv off, and made her way to the walk-in closet to change in a white tank top and somewhat matching (if you call plain white shorts matching) shorts to go along with it. She had put her hair in a single high ponytail with two loose strands on either side of her face. Topping it off with her favorite headband that sat beneath her bangs, she bolted out the door.

She eventually reached the gym on the first floor. It was...not like other work-out areas. There were mainly punching bags- of every type, targets, and a blue mat spread across the wide floor. The sides were covered in a smooth wood, only going half-way as glass windows finished the walls along with the ceiling. That way, there was a pretty good view of the beautiful garden just outside.

Really made her wonder how rich Heihachi really was.

'This was probably where they train everyday.' Xiaoyu thought as she admired the place. Back in China, her training place was a local gym where there were many martial artists, or simply people who wanted to..."get fit".

Apparently, she had walked in on a sparring match between Jin and his grandfather. The timer blinked dark-red numbers, counting down from two minutes- now at one minute: thirty seconds. She took this as time to contemplate Jin's fighting style; how she can avoid attacks, counter, and how to throw him off balance. Though sometimes, she found herself more on the staring just for the fun of it side.

As his grandfather had just let him up, his gaze met hers. As soon as it did, she felt her cheeks slightly heat up, shifting her focus around the room. Jin on the other hand, had also been distracted. Enough to be oblivious to Heihachi coming in with an attack.

He charged at his grandson and in one effortless motion, delivered a sweep kick powerful enough to have him land on the floor- embarrassed as Xiaoyu turned away, laughing. He sat up just as the timer went off.

"What was that?!" Heihachi questioned. "You can't be distracted like that when you're fighting for real."

"But-"

"Just take five. You'll be fighting Xiaoyu next." he left him sitting on the mat as he walked over to Xiaoyu. She had seen him approaching and slightly lowered her head, bowing, as a sign of respect. "Ms. Xiaoyu, I have to be running an errand...right now. I trust that you and my grandson are responsible enough until I get back." he said as he gathered his belongings.

"Um, sure."

"Thank you," he said, walking out the door. As soon as he left, she stepped onto the mat, prepared to start fighting. Apparently, so was he. They started off lightly sparring, with a few simple kicks/punches and constant dodging. Eventually though, they started using more complicated moves; harder ones to avoid.

Xiaoyu started with one of her favorites; jump-kicking at least three times andflipping backwards. This was enough to send him to the floor. As she advanced forward, he swiftly sprang up, lightly kicking her in the stomach. She staggered back a little as it was his turn to move forward. She quickly threw punch with her left hand, only to have it caught- and herself pinned to the wall.

'Great.' she thought to herself.

A few seconds passed like that until the timer had gone off telling them the fight is over. But he hadn't let go. She watched as a smirk played on his lips. When she least expected it, he leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. Of course, Xiaoyu was appalled at his actions- but that didn't mean she didn't like it.

Before Xiaoyu could react, he had pulled away- leaving her speechless, still trying to find words to say as Jin somehow kept an emotionless appeal. Remembering he had to 'be somewhere', he excused himself.

"Well, I'm gonna go," he headed for the door.

"W-wait!" Xiaoyu had apparently gained consciousness once more. He stopped andturned around, though he really had no intention of listening to what she had to say. "You can't just...kiss me like that then leave!" she protested.

"Yeah..." He shrugged, however seeing no wrong in what he did. "But I'm gonna do it anyway."

"Hey!" she defiantly continued to interrogate him. "First of all, what-"

"You ask way too many questions," he was half-way out at this point. "I'm going." With that, he leaves her, still standing in the same spot she was not long ago as numerous thoughts and feelings ran through her head.

'Gosh, this would be _so _much easier if the guy wasn't so confusing!' she sighed, still a little dazed and shocked.

* * *

Okay...there's the next chapter! And yes, Jin's very confusing. Especially for poor little Xiao. But he is only on one side, here.

Anyway, please review! I'm sure there are many people who read this, but I don't know what y'all think. I also enabled anonymous reviews, so you _all_ can review now :D.

Luv ya,  
GirlyGirl29 (cookies to anyone who gives me an idea on what to change my penname!)


	4. Perverted Thoughts and Questions

Chapter 4: Perverted Thoughts and Questions

_Xiao's POV_

I can't believe this. If I didn't think I could focus almost an hour ago, I really can't think now. Dammit! If it wasn't for 'Mr. one second I'm a jerk then the next, I'm all over this girl I have previously offended somehow', I could have completed this dumb math homework hours ago. I probably just need a break, after all, I can hear my stomach begging for food anyway. Yeah, I'm gonna get a snack.

Now back to Jin. Gosh, I hate him! Why can't he just be one of those 'regular' or 'normal' guys that; if they like you, they'd ask you out. If they don't, they'd leave you alone. But _no_, he just has to mess with my 18 year old head, didn't he? Ugh! Great, I'm now pissed off. You see what he does?!

Alright, calmly, Xiao. I'm already at the door. Without slowly opening the door like I normally do, I instead yank on the door knob as it flies open as I walk out with a look of anger towards a certain someone. Ugh, this is so-

Oh my gosh.

As soon as I step out, I find Jin standing a few feet away from the room I was previously in. He gives me that look on his face again where he smirks at me. Not again! Every time he does that, I always seem to find my heart beating slightly faster along with my stomach feeling as if it had just turned around. I try to keep a straight face.

"Angry?" he asks ever so coolly. As he said this, I debate whether to deny that and move on, or if I should confess what's really going on in my mind and get caught up in another conversation.

"...No..." I lie. "What are you doing here anyway? I'm sure your room is on the other end of the hallway." I snap back.

"I only asked whether you were upset," he smiles at me. No! There goes that feeling again. He just had to be so cute. I only sigh at my own thoughts as he continues. "Besides, I was on my way to my room. But it looks like you wanna say something."

_'Yes! I wanna say that I, Ling Xiaoyu, have completely fallen for you. Everything about you just makes me feel complete.' _What was that? That was so...dramatic soap opera. Kinda like what mom used to watch...Uh, I snap out of my thoughts long enough to realize he's waiting for a reply.

"Well I'm not," I say as I make my way to the door leading to the stairs.

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Now I sound like I'm avoiding him somehow. "And I don't need another one of your smart-ass remarks. I'm on my way to the kitchen because...I'm hungry." He's really ticking me off right now- I'm probably gonna say something stupid, and he's going to reply somehow staying so calm.

"You lose your temper pretty quickly," he laughs. See? My stupidity can never be good. I angrily narrow my eyes at him, ignoring that as I open the door and head for the kitchen. Maybe I should just forget about him. It should make things a lot easier. It'll probably be hard- considering the fact we're living under the same roof, but it's worth a try.

_Normal POV_

Xiaoyu stealthily made her way down the stairs, then across the hallway, careful not to wake any of the servants, or Heihachi. For a while, the only sounds were the light steps she made with her fuzzy, pink slippers, the annoying ticking clocks every hallway, and her silent breathing.

By then, she had made her way to the kitchen, now rummaging through the refridgerator- when she heard constant ringing of the phone. She slowly stood up and walked over to the phone, making sure nobody saw. Before she could pick it up though, the ringing had stopped.

_'Eavesdropping is bad, Xiao!'_she heard a faint voice. Probably just her conscience. Ignoring it, she quickly picked the phone up and replaced it with her finger, making it subtle and unnoticeable she was listening.

"I'll feel guilty for this later," she whispered to herself as she put the phone to her right ear.

"Hello? Is this-" a deep voice started. It sounded freakishly similar to Heihachi's- it probably was...

"Shh! No one is to know my name!" the other person snapped.

"Sorry, I realize your name is...anonymous."

"Yes," the other one continued. "So, is 'he' still alive?"

"Of course," Heihachi sounded somewhat surprised. "Is he not supposed to be?"

"If you want the devil gene..." the man paused for the old dramatic effect. "No."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing," Gosh, they really spill everything. "That's what we're here for."

"So you're gonna take him out?"

"Yes,"

"Okay..." Heihachi seemed a little unsure about this.

"So just lay low."

"I will." this was probably the end of the conversation. "When will you do so?"

"The first day of the tournament will be our first attempt."

"Good. And thank you," after that was said, the phone was hung up between the two. Xiaoyu looked around before lowering the phone from her ear as well. Several questions ran through her mind. The most important one though, had to be who were they talking about? There was a world of possibilities, but she would probably have to figure out at the tournament.

--

_'Be-Be-Be-Beep!' 'Be-Be-Be-Beep!' _

That familiar irritating alarm had went off. Xiaoyu opened one eye halfway to see it was only seven am. Flinging her hand up to press the button and stop the alarm from bugging her anymore, she then shut her eyes once more. She was fully aware though, that this was going to get her in trouble. Ah well.

A few seconds of silence passed by before she heard her door slowly creek open, and shut. She stayed silent though, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep. Even though this was her last week of school, she couldn't care less if she was late. Unfortunately, she heard light footsteps approaching her. No doubt they were going to get her out of bed.

"Xiaoyu," he started. See? "Get up."

"Mmmph!" she whined, face first into her pillow. Her hand searched the bed until it came to a pillow beside her. She picked it up and threw it to Jin- her way of saying go away- as he heard more muffled whining.

"Come on," he urged. "It's 8, and the limo's leaving in five minutes." she sat up, surprised at what he said.

"What?!" apparently, she did care if she was late or not.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed. She picked up another pillow and threw it once again at him as she hesitantly got out of the soft bed. Picking up her bright pink brush, she started on her hair, which fell slightly below her shoulders. The Chinese girl had on a silky pink spaghetti-strap that barely reached her matching shorts; in other words, it was pretty revealing. She looked over to her right to see Jin, now seated on a nearby chair, just...staring at her. His eyes went from her skinny legs- up to her flat stomach- and a little higher to...

"Yes?" she asked, smirking, snapping him out of his dazed state.

"Huh?" he asked, his cheeks flushing a darker crimson every second. "Uh, nothing..." he replied as he mentally scolding himself for thinking such perverted thoughts.

"Sure..." she smiled, making him feel even more...embarrassed is the word?

"Just hurry,"

"I still have to change!" she reminded him, just finishing her hair. It had been let down, until she put it up in her usual two-ponytails. "But if you want to keep staring, I'll be in there..." she teased, heading towards the walk-in closet.

"You want me to?" he shot back. She simply rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

--

"Well, most of you did very well on the test," the teacher announced in front of her students.

"Yeah right." Xiaoyu looked down to her paper- still in denial how the black ink and the pencil marks were hardly seen under all the red x's. Below where she had neatly written her name lay a big fat 'F'. Fortunately, this was the end of 5th period, meaning lunch time for them.

"Hey Xiao," Asuka approached her friend, crouched down dropping her stuff off at her locker.

"I failed." she deadpanned.

"The test?" she asked knowingly. Xiaoyu then stood up and slammed her locker shut. "But you know...this is our last week here before the tournament."

"But that stuff is after school; we'll still be here for a little while." she answered- then changed the subject, "Have you seen Jin?"

"Because...?" she smirked. At this, Xiaoyu realized she had worded it wrong.

"Uh, because...I...um," she stammered uneasily. "Because-"

"No, I haven't seen him today- yet." she answered, saving Xiaoyu from babbling continuously. "Do you talk to him?"

"Eh...yes." she admitted.

"Really...?" the smirk on Asuka's face had come back as questions ran through her mind. Embarrassing, in-the-spotlight, make-you-turn-red questions. "Has he kissed you?" she asked as they continued walking towards the cafeteria.

"Yes," she spoke up. "Twice."

"Wow," Asuka seemed pretty amused. "Are you guys together?"

_'I wish,' _she thought to herself. "Nope."

"Oh," she continued on. She then smiled to herself as another question popped up in her head. "Have you two...done 'it' yet?"

"What?!" Xiaoyu looked up, surprised and shocked, her face flushed a bright red. "That's...what...but...I, he...EW!" she finished with a squeak as Asuka broke into laughter. The embarrassed girl cautiously looked around to make sure nobody had heard that.

"I'm just kidding, Xiaoyu," she said, her laughter slowly dying out. "Now come on, before the line gets longer." she grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along the large cafeteria. Oh well; only 4 more days until the tournament anyway.

* * *

_Heh...yeah, implied sick thoughts in this chapter- from Jin and Asuka. Seems they really are cousins ;). Anyway, next chapter will be the start of the tournament- but they will still be in school and stuff. Leave a review! I'm open to suggestions, criticism, and opinions!_

_-FilipinaChick29 (Yeah, I changed it from GirlyGirl29- to that. I like it this time though, but tell me what _you_ think!)_

_P.S. HAPPY (insert number here)th BIRTHDAY, BLACK5BELT! Yeah, now I'm only 2 years older than you :D_


	5. Family Ties

-sniff- I only have 11 reviews! -sniff- My record for reviews is like...14. Yeah, pathetic. So I'm gonna try to beat that with this story- and it's up to the readers to help me! Thanks especially to Black5Belt and Dynasty021 for reviewing on every chapter so far!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Family Ties

Free period. The only time to either unwind and take it easy, or get caught up and drowned in incomplete work.

Xiaoyu and Asuka sat silently under their favorite tree in the main courtyard, focused on trying to finish homework from previous classes. Come to think of it, Asuka was the only one attempting to finish the work as Xiaoyu, drowned in her thoughts, fiddled with her hair. She sighed and looked up.

Her eyes then widened at the sight of Jin, chatting with some of those 'fan girls' she had seen before.

She kept her sight focused on the little group over there, and couldn't help but feel at least a little envious. They were just...talking, as they were giggling and going all ga-ga over him. She sent a glare to their direction, though aware they couldn't see.

_He constantly glanced her way, seemingly trying to torture her and get her to do something. Of course, she couldn't take it anymore after a while. Setting her stuff down beside her, she stood up and strode over to the cluster; her eyes narrowed as a small frown tugged at the corner of her mouth._

_"Hey," she demanded towards Jin, causing him to turn around. "you think you could just play with my emotions?" _

_"What do you mean?" he asks._

_"I mean," she starts explaining. "You can't just-" only before she could finish her rant, he had shut her up by surprising her with a kiss. Even in shock, Xiaoyu could hear the apalled gasps, sighs, and chatter of the girls behind her. She savored moment though, only to be stopped by..._

"What'd you get for number 15?" the Japanese girl questioned without taking her eyes off the paper. "Xiao?" she looked up- though as soon as she did, she found it hard to hold in a laugh. Her friend was turned around, her stuff in a messy pile as her lips were glued to the tree behind her.

"Xiaoyu!" she said a little louder, snapping the girl in front of her out of her little fantasy.

"AH!" she cautiously stepped away from the bark as she disgustedly wiped her sleeve over her mouth, spitting on the grass. Only then had she realized what she was doing. This only caused Asuka to laugh harder.

"Yeah, why not help me when you can make out with a tree?" she teased. "Thinking of Jin again?"

"N-no..." she lied, settling back down in her previous spot.

"Sure," she snickered. "Anyway, I can't wait for the tournament." she leaned back so her back was resting on the curved part of the tree.

"Me neither," Xiaoyu agreed. "Why are you entering?"

"My father is in the hospital. And when I heard the man responsible for that was entering, I did too." she explained as the smile on her face slowly faded away. "Besides, there's something wrong with my family. I need to get some things straightened out."

"Like what?"

"You...really wanna know?" she questioned, doubtfully. Xiaoyu nodded, eager to know. "My uncle, Kazuya Mishima, has this...devil gene thing. Apparently, so does Jin. Now Heihachi and Kazuya are after him to get it for themselves." Xiaoyu listened patiently as she then remembered that one phone call and the man with the van a few days ago.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not wanting to assume things.

"They want to kill him." she went straight to the point. Though she was shocked at her words, Xiaoyu continued writting, as if she had lost interest in what she had to say. "He had told me not to meddle, and try to help, and blah blah blah- but I'm gonna do it anyway." she boasted happily. But curiosity soon got the best of her.

"Then?"

"Well then they'll have all the power," she stoped there, hoping Xiaoyu got the idea. It took her a few seconds before letting out her thoughts with a simple 'oh'. "Which is why I'm _so _excited for the tournament!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to kick butt too." Xiaoyu added, jokingly.

"Anyway, how's your stay at grandpa Heihachi's mansion?" she asked with a tone making is seem like it's a bad thing.

"Eh, okay I guess," she shrugged. "I've never really gotten servants and maids to do stuff for me before." she smiled.

"What about Heihachi?"

"He seems nice," was all she could say- despite what she had previously told her.

"Nice?!" Asuka spat. "You're kidding, right?"

"I said _seems,_"

"M-kay." seemingly agreeing. "And Jin?"

No response.

"Xiao, if you don't answer, I'm gonna assume things." she smirked, having the girl beside her blush, understanding what she meant.

"There's nothing to assume, Asuka." she rolled her eyes.

"Really? Because I heard rumors you two are dating." she played.

"What?!"

"I'm just kidding," she laughed as she stuffed her books in her backpack. "Now let's go- free period's almost over." she said as they stood up and left their little area for the building.

--

_Xiaoyu's POV_

Wow. There are only two days until the tournament- which obviously means it's Thursday. Yeah, three days can go by pretty fast. Especially if you're caught up in school-work, worry-worthy thoughts, and stresses that continue to haunt you every day.

Gosh, I'm _so _nervous about the tournament! Now I don't mean to be all pessimistic or anything, but...what if I lose? Or worse- What if I lose more than once?! And what if...

What if I have to go against Jin?

Well, he'll probably kick my ass either way. I am pretty aware that the tournament means a lot to him and all, but it does to me too. But he's more determined to win than me. This is great. I am now caught between winning this fighting competition, and losing _purposly _to this guy that I have no control over my emotions with.

I yawn loudly as my finger clicks on the remote control as I found the previous channel boring. Who does those gay talkshows these days anyway? Unexpectedly, I hear the a knock on the door.

"It's open," I say, turning up another channel. Who knew afternoon television only showed Chinese little-kid shows? The ones I used to watch when I was around five- but of course, I'm not little anymore, am I?

"Hey," I look up to see it's Jin. Huh, I thought it was a maid having something to tell me. Oh well, this is better anyway.

"Hey," I reply, my voice sounding as if I had just aroused from a deep sleep. After all, I am exhausted.

"Tired?" he can easily tell.

"Yep." Wow, this is a great. One of those one-word conversations. I think he's pretty fond of those. "Why are you up here?" I ask, curious- not trying to sound mean or rude or anything.

"Heihachi said he had some 'buisness' to take care of," he explains. Then it hit her again. All the previous events that had happened- though she chose to ignore her instincts for now. "and that I should be somewhere else right now. Although it kinda sounds suspicious."

"Oh," I say, nodding and shifting positions as we come to another inaudible moment. I really can't help it- I'm so sleepy...I then felt one side of the bed move, noting he's now sitting on it.

"So you'll be in the tournament?" he then asks.

"M-hmm." was all I could say.

"You know it will be dangerous,"

"Everyone tells me that," I answer. But really; he's not the only one who's told me that. Though he's the only one I'll probably listen to on that. "By now I know it's pretty risky."

"And you're still up for it?"

"Yes," Yeah, I'm determied.

"You sure?"

"Why, you think I can't do it?" I sit up, resting my back on the head board layed up against the wall, the pillow now on my lap.

"No," he saves himself. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. There's a lot you don't know about me, my father and grandfather...and other people." he tells me honestly. I smile weakly, still unable to understand what it is that's so...dangerous and bad about him and his family.

"Well...what about you?" He's silent for a while after I ask this, so he's probably thinking.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Heihachi or Kazuya would probably kill me." he says negatively.

"Don't say that!" I hit him on the arm playfully. He looks up and smiles at me as he says something else.

"Just don't interfere or anything," he says sincerely. "I've already lost someone I cared about before..." Aw, how sweet- he cares about me! I mean...not that I care or anything...besides, relationships make things more complicated. Especially around now. Besides, he probably means that like a brother-sister way. Er, a more protective way.

"Kay," I agree. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a nap." I yawn as my eyes shut involuntarily.

"Should I leave?"

"You can stay," I say, now half-asleep. He sits closer to me and switches the television on. I'm gonna need the rest anyway so I don't bother to watch right now. Mmm, this is gonna be a long day!

* * *

I...think it's almost done. It kinda depends how long the next few chapters are. Remember to review! I wanna know what y'all think! I mean, you authors out there love getting reviews for your stories. I'm no different ;)

-FilipinaChick29


	6. Tekken aka 5th Iron Fist, pt1

Chapter 6: Tekken aka 5th Iron Fist (pt1)

_Xiaoyu's POV_

Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh.

I am so nervous, I'm sure my heart just stopped. I'm standing here in the middle of the Hon-Maru. It is actually a lovely place, especially in the fall; it appears to be almost entirely made of wood, as the floor makes creaking noises whenever it is stepped on.. There are also many flames held in bowl-like objects supported by bars that form an "X" formation in this place. Their purpose is probably to illuminate the area. There are also many pillars in this place. There are three golden statues on one side, and there are doors on another side. An elevated floor, doors, walls, and wooden rails surround us, fighters. The sides that don't feature the doors or the statues, have a pattern of many small squares on the lower halves.

There are beautiful trees every other corner, with cute little pink flowers; which gently fell, along with the leaves, onto the cemented floor. So yes, it's a nice place in general. Though now I don't find it so attractive for it's where my first fight takes place in. Anyway, I'm standing right across from first opponent, Hwoarang. He's calmly just standing there, supposedly waiting for the match to start. Wait, he's approaching me.

"Hey," he starts. I wonder what he's gonna say; he does kinda look like a flirt.

"Hi," I reply.

"Have you seen Jin Kazama?" he asks.

"Here?" He nods. "No...why?"

"I wanna kick his ass." he says pretty straightforwardly.

"Because...?" I ask once more. He rolls his eyes at me- I think he wants me to stop asking all these questions.

"Ever since the third tournament, I've been trying to prove I'm better." he boasts. I hope he's not one of those self-centered jerks like Jin was. "He showed up last tournament, but we settled it as more of a tie- so I challenged him again this time."

"Oh," I pause, trying to process everything he just said carefully. "Well, good luck with that."

"Yeah, but for now I'll be fighting this hot, Chinese chick standing in front of me." I raise an eyebrow, knowing all along he really was a flirt- like most of them. By instinct, my right foot steps back as my hands go up into fighting position. So does he.

"Fight!" the announcer hollered.

Oh boy...

At first I see him run in with a flying side kick. My hands go up in front of my face, but the impact was hard enough to get me to stagger back a few steps. But anyone who starts like that should be an easy opponent- I know with my experience. But I can't make an inference so soon, besides, he looks pretty good anyway.

_Normal POV_

It's only been five minutes and two are already breathing heavily and throwing weaker hits, barely dodging attacks. A few more kicks and punches were thrown before Xiaoyu had willingly ended it. She carefully approached, blocking a round-kick, and grabbed Hwoarang by the hand. She gracefully threw her legs around, sending him to the solid floor.

From there, he refused to get up, signaling defeat.

"Ling Xiaoyu wins!" the announcer bellowed.

"Yes!" she half sighed, half cheered for herself, glad it was over. The rest of the competitors walked away, supposedly heading for their next match- except for Asuka who ran towards Xiaoyu, ready to congratulate her friend.

"Xiao, great job!" she jumped up excitedly.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Have you seen Jin?"

"See, I told you you think of him _all_ the time," she teased. "And no, I haven't seen my ball-less cousin." she joked. "But I did see him before the tournament started."

"Which was like...half an hour ago."

"Yeah..." At this point, Hwoarang had regained conciousness; he sat up slowly and painfully tried to relocate his possibly dislocated shoulder. They glanced at him, then back at each other- Asuka now with a huge grin replacing the small smile on her face.

"He's all yours," she smiled, gesturing over to his direction.

"Thanks!" she squealed before walking over to the redhead; Xiaoyu watching as she said a couple words and a smile/smirk appeared on his face. She rolled her eyes and left along with everybody else.

As she walked by though, she noticed at the corner of her eye, a dark man standing calmly by a wall. Something about him though seemed so familiar. Like she's seen him before. He wore dark sunglasses that blended in with with his facial features- just like the one she saw before. He continued to ignore her, though she felt very suspicious about the man...

'Maybe not now,' she turned away.

--

Of course, Xiaoyu's fight with Hwoarang was one of many. She and Asuka were now standing in front of a large cathedral- Asuka had tagged along after winning and losing a few matches- as Xiaoyu prepared for her second-to-last battle. Though she knew her next opponent was anonymous, she was still determined to win. Of course! Who wouldn't be determined when they only had two more fights left?

"So, do you know who I'm going against next?" she turned to Asuka. She was looking away, looking like she was stuck in her imagination. "Asuka?" she asked snapping her fingers in her face.

"Huh? Oh," she looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just... and you...and he's just so _cute_!" she cooed as she slipped into another one of her fantasies.

"Uh huh, sure," she quickly dismissed her rant. "Do. You. Know. Who. I'm. Going. Against. Next?" she asked, slowly processing each word so Asuka would respond that time.

"Nope." she shrugged. "But I'm gonna laugh so hard if it's Jin." she smiled to herself.

Taking one las deep breath, Xiaoyu reached over to the handles of the large door. As soon as she did, she felt her heart skip a beat. For that moment, she doubted barging those doors and fighting...whoever was in there.

Of course, the final rounds were always difficult and most likely deadly; ignoring her inner-voice anyway, she extended her arms pushing the doors. They slowly creeked open to reveal a dark setting. Besides the light showing through the glass windows, the place was dim and they could see there was only one person there.

Or...maybe he's not exactly a person.

From a distance, Xiao and Asuka found it hard to perceive his face, for his head was hung low; but they could see his dark, ebony wings that fell down to his knees and stood above his head- this way, it covered most of the mysterious figure. His pants matched those wings- black with red flames along the bottom. Chains hung around his wrists and ankles as he was slightly slouched over revealing dark markings all over his back, chest, and stomach.

If her heart hadn't stopped earlier, she was sure it had at this point.

"X-xiao," Asuka struggled to find the right words. "I...don't think you should be fighting that guy...er...w-whatever he is."

"But-"

"Xiaoyu! I can't let you fight it!" she stopped her. Xiaoyu looked at her defiantly. "Without any help."

"You sure?" she was a bit unsure about that. "We'll get disqualified."

"Doesn't matter right now," she saw as the monster appraoching. "But there's no turning around, and I'm too young to die!" He jumped up and piled his fist towards the ground- making a large crater on the cold floor. The girls separated by running into different directions before they were flattened by the attack.

He stood up and with a vicious growl and he prepared to attack the girls once more.

* * *

Yeah, cliff-hanger! Woohoo! Anyway, yep, that's Devil Jin- or DJ as I call him ;)- and you'll have to see what happens to Xiao and Asuka... -mysterious music plays- Don't forget, REVIEW! I'm still trying to get past 14 (my current record) and it's up to you guys. :D

Oh yeah, and the story _does not_ revolve around the tournament. So even when they tournament's over, the story isn't :D. And it may go through the 6th tournament as well- therefore having it run along the games' story line. I don't know, you tell me!

Thanks!  
FilipinaChick29


	7. Tekken aka 5th Iron Fist, pt2

Chapter 7: Tekken aka 5th Iron Fist (pt 2)

"Oh shit!" Asuka couldn't help but yell as Devil Jin charged at her once more. As he got closer, the face looked so familiar, yet so distant. Who the heck was this guy, and why/how is he possessed?! But then he got closer.

And closer.

Then close enough to see who it was. Those sharp, white horns at the top of his head went along with the pale, lifeless skin on his face. His bangs had kept his face concealed but his red eyes stood out anyway. But what had really gotten her to think the thing was Jin was the hair. She would know his signature hairstyle from miles away.

"Jin?!" she asked, shocked and appalled. But this is what she was looking for; hoping to at least find out what's wrong with the family, she had gotten a step closer. His gleaming red eyes shot vicious glares at her, only making things worse.

Thinking quickly, she turned around to see a red fire-extinguisher staring back at her telling her to use it somehow. Smirking, she yanked it off the wall and aimed it carefully. With perfect timing, she pressed down on the trigger and white foam flew everywhere.

Just as she planned, it had knocked Jin backwards so that he lay on his back, disgustedly spitting out the contents of the fire extinguisher onto the red, carpeted floor. Asuka couldn't help but laugh at this, seeing her cousin getting tortured merely by foam. Though she immediately dismissed the thought as soon as she saw he was getting up again- and bolted towards Xiaoyu.

"What was that?" Xiaoyu asked giggling as well.

"A distraction," Asuka answers hurriedly. "Now he's coming this way!" she says as she shoves Xiaoyu out of the way, taking the hit for herself. She fell ungracefully onto the floor as the monster smiled to himself.

"What, you're trying to get yourself killed?!" Xiaoyu yelled helping her up. As soon as she did, they looked back to see where he was. "You think we can take him?" she asked, sounding more on the negative side.

"Maybe," she looked around for a resource. Her gaze then went over to where Devil Jin stood. His fists closed in anger as he slowly approached them. Even from a distance, they could see his face filled with hatred and evil. "Split up," she finally came to a conclusion. "It'll be easier that way."

"Kay," Xiaoyu agreed, running the opposite direction of her friend. Jin paused for a moment before deciding he'd go for Xiaoyu first. "Great..." she said to herself. He raised his fist, and forcefully threw it forward.

Xiaoyu, her heart pounding like crazy, had avoided it- missing the punch by centimeters. She swiftly ducked under his arm to get away as her hands went up defensively. She stared in awe as he desperately tried to yank his fist from the wall. She couldn't help but wonder how much that would have hurt if it had come in contact with her face.

He eventually freed his fist from the concrete wall having pieces of it fly everywhere along with dust.

"Jin?" she asked, her voice was weak and defenseless. The exact opposite of his. Instead of replying, he smiled cruelly; his way of saying yes. As she had predicted, he flung his leg around for another fierce kick. Luckily she had seen that coming, and had been able to avert that as well. Now why is he only assaulting Xiaoyu?

Hit after hit he threw at her, but her fast reflexes and agility allowed her to keep herself slightly unharmed. At least for a short while. Even if she did defended herself, he was unwilling to give up. Finally, she had tried to fight back.

Bad idea.

She extended her arm out to punch him, only to have him counter and flip her over- breaking her arm in the process. Regardless of the stinging she felt when she would move the damaged arm, she stood up anyway and continued to fight. As soon as she attempted to kick him, he caught her foot with his right hand and kicked her in the mid-section sending her to the floor. She was then startled by a red laser that got her in the leg.

"OW!" she winced at the pain. Soon afterwards, she sat up, only to feel a sharp pain on her right side. He then pulled her up and pinned her to the wall, his grip on her neck slowly got tighter. After a while, her breathing got shorter. And shorter.

"...Jin..." she gasped with almost the rest of the oxygen she had left.

"Hey!" Asuka yelled running towards him. She jumped up and threw her leg out hitting him in the back causing him to let go as Xiaoyu gasped for breath. Except he had fallen forward as well. For the while that he laid on top of her, he had not attacked.

Instead, he looked at her in the eyes, a sincere look on his face. "Xiaoyu?" his cold voice sounded as honest as possible. Her hopes went up for a little bit as she smiled slightly despite the pain she felt on her stomach, leg, arm and her neck- where those claws were previously rested. But the expression on his face quickly changed to his earlier countenance; harsh and unkind as his fist gradually raised. Xiaoyu turned away, closing her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Fortunately, Asuka had seen that coming. She instinctively tackled him getting him away from Xiaoyu just enough for her to recover the earlier harm inflicted onto her. The force of her attack sent them rolling a few feet away, but she still ended up on top. Naturally, her hands fell on his arms; he struggled under her, clearly meaning he had gotten weaker somehow. She watched as he desperately squirmed under her. Curious, Asuka tightened her grip on him as she watched the black marks all over him slowly disappear.

The black wings that lay under him withdrew little by little, as well as the horns on either side of his head. Soon enough, he had returned back to normal- though he was out cold on the floor still beneath the Japanese girl. She rose from her last position and turned back to Xiaoyu.

"Xiao!" she worriedly ran over to her. Her eyes were shut, but her chest slowly rose and fell meaning she was still breathing. She paused, thinking of what she should do next.

--

The hospital.

Asuka sat quietly in a small, secluded room, her fingers busily texting away on her cellphone. She had been there for about half an hour already, but she was patiently waiting for Xiaoyu to wake up.

Her right arm was wrapped comfortably in a pink cast that stopped almost at her shoulder. The bruises along her stomach had been covered with a white bandage that circled her petite waist. The same went for her leg; white bandages surrounded it. There were small scratches on her neck, though those weren't covered.

45 minutes.

The ticking clock was actually starting to get on Asuka's nerves. At first, they were telling her what time it was, but now they were just plain irritating. She glanced over to the girl, who at this point had been awakened.

"Mmm..." cringed at all the pain, then noticed her friend. "Asuka?"

"Finally," she joked. The injured girl sat up, despite the soreness all over her body. She looked down at her limbs which were carefully bundled up in bandages that were uncomfortably immobile.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice faint and weak.

"You were...attacked," Asuka replied, finding the word 'attacked' the best one to describe what really happened. She sat up a little more, only to feel another stinging on her head.

"Why does my head hurt?" the Chinese girl asked, her hand rested upon the top of her head.

"You fell,"

"I fell?!" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, you know," she shrugged. "Gravity." Xiaoyu slightly laughed, paying no attention to the pain on her stomach.

"Where do we go now?"

"Home, I guess." she answered stuffing her cell phone into her back pocket.

"Kay," Xiaoyu agreed as she unhurriedly got out of the hospital bed and headed out the door.

* * *

Yep. Long chapter. I'm kinda getting used to those now :D Anyway, review!!

Thanks!!  
FilipinaChick29


	8. Sorry?

Chapter 8: Sorry?

It had been a long ride back to the Mishima residence. A full half-hour of being seated in a secluded taxi, with nothing to do but watch as bypassing citizens make the vehicle they were riding in seem like it was moving at a turtle's pace.

But that half hour had gone by pretty quickly, because now the two stood on the steep stair-steps before the large door. Sighing, Asuka hesitantly pressed the door-bell as they heard a faint ring from the inside. "Haven't been here in like...eleven years." she admitted. It looked familiar to her, in a way, but there were some differences she just couldn't put her finger on.

"Eleven?"

"Yeah," she replied, nodding her head. "Jin and I used to spend summers here when we were younger." she explained. "Before his mother had...'disappeared'." Xiaoyu listened intently. Disappeared? How could that happen? Perhaps she meant passed away. Then again, wouldn't she have just used that?

"Then?" she asked, eager to learn more.

"After she did, my father said there was something wrong with the family. And that I should stay away." she looked down, remembering his exact words years ago. It had frightened her, being the young child she was. she obeyed anyway, fearing the things that would happen to her if she didn't. "Look, I don't think they're home yet." she gave up after a while.

"Um, do you have a key?" Xiaoyu asked after she had checked her own pockets.

"A key?" Asuka repeated. "It's not like I live here." she pointed out.

"Right,"

"Here, give me that pin in your hair," she commanded, gesturing to the clip that held her hair together. Xiaoyu carefully untied her hair and handed the sharp object to the hand waiting for it. Asuka gladly took it and shoved it through the hole in the door knob. She then twisted her wrists in a way that made it look like she was a professional at breaking into houses. A few more turns and...

"There," she beamed as the door slowly creaked open. Her head shot around to see if anybody had just seen her break into the Mishima mansion. Luckily, nobody was even around to notice. And even more surprising, none of the guards were there either.

"What are you, a juvenile delinquent?" she teased.

"See, I lived with brothers-"

"Oh," she stopped her there as they walked through the glass door, then through the white wooden door. "Hello?" she tried. "Anybody home?"

No reply. The silence obviously meant nobody but the maids and servants- and now them- were home. Unless they were out running errands as well. The emptiness seemed a bit awkward for the girls, who had just arrived- perhaps it was because the mansion was very capacious with the vast land area around it.

"Do you want me to stay here too?" Asuka offered, breaking the silence after a while. "At least until grandpa and Jin get home?" her voice echoed throughout the building.

"If you want," Xiaoyu answered heading up the stairs. With nothing else to do- due to the injuries she had just received- Xiaoyu, now exhausted, had chosen to take a nap after a relaxing shower.

--

It had been about three hours since Xiaoyu and Asuka had came back from the hospital, yet nobody had showed up as well. Suspicion and worry struggled in Xiaoyu's head, though she was too sleepy and run down by too many other thoughts to even worry about that. Besides, after all that time, the two had fallen asleep in Xiaoyu's room.

Asuka had been addicted to the television, with nothing else to do, and eventually fell asleep. Her head was just slightly off the edge of the bed with her arms over her stomach and her legs bent to where her knees were facing the ceiling. Xiaoyu on the other hand, was in a position where her limbs, that had been bandaged, were comfortable. Unlike her friend, she was on the other side of the bed.

'Slam!'

A faint noise was heard from downstairs. It wasn't that loud, but it was enough to arouse Asuka, who had been a light sleeper since she was younger. She glanced over to Xiaoyu, who was still sound asleep and unmoved. Yawning, she slowly stood from the bed, determined to talk to Jin.

Standing inches away from the door, her hand reached out to open it, when it had flung open towards her instead. Obviously not expecting that to happen, she had not been able to stop it and had the wooden door slam into her head.

"OW!" she quietly yelled as her left hand reflexively went up to her head where it had hit. She stepped back and used her other hand to open the door all the way. "That hurt, dummy!" she complained as she pushed him outside and shut the door behind her.

"Sorry,"

"Sorry won't fix this bruise now growing on my head, stupid!" she continued, rubbing her forehead. Honestly, she just loved picking on Jin.

"You really need to call me all those names?" he asked, then realized his mistake. "Don't answer that..." She smiled slightly, seeing she had at least a little control over him at that moment. "But you don't need to be so mean." he glared, only to have the vicious look on his face disappear after a few seconds. "Uh, don't answer that either."

"Good." she sneered.

"So what did you need?" he asked first.

"What did you need?" she shot back drawing her hand back to her side once the pain had subsided. He stepped back, seemingly intimidated by his younger and female cousin.

"Did you leave during the tournament?" he asked, somewhat changing the subject.

"Yes," she answered simply. "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I thought you were really determined to win. But then again, you're never really determined." he teased. But seeing her narrow her eyes slightly, he stopped laughing.

"Keep talking and I'll be determined to kick you in the face," she threatened.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed. "Anyway, why'd you leave? Did you just quit?"

"You don't know?!" she practically yelled- but she caught herself when she noticed they were only standing a few feet away from Xiaoyu's room.

"Eh...no." he replied honestly. 'What's she talking about? It's not like I was with them the whole time.' he thought.

"Really?" Asuka asked after a while of silence, her voice unusually soft and sincere. Confused, she continued interrogating her cousin. "I had to get Xiao to the hospital." she replied straightforwardly. Her words had struck him like lightning, because he just stood there in awe. She watched him attempt to find the right words, though he looked more hesitating then tongue-tied. Of course, ever since Xiaoyu was introduced to Jin, he had refused to let his cousin see emotion from him.

"W-what?!" he choked out. "Is she okay?" She smiled on the inside, knowing all along maybe he did care about her. Even a little- but her countenance on the outside remained the same.

"You tell me," she replied, raising an eyebrow. "Now let's change the subject; I-"

"No," he snapped. "I have to go talk to her." he said walking towards the door.

"Not now," she held her arms up to stop him.

"Asuka," he tried.

"Yes?" she replied in a tone as if they had just started a new conversation. He frowned slightly at her stubbornness and continued.

"Move," he demanded.

"Make me!" she defiantly replied. They both stayed silent and motionless for a good ten seconds as Jin quietly thought to himself. Asuka simply waited for him to say something more. Finally, he spoke up.

"I heard you like that one guy," he started. "What's his name? ...Hwoarang?" the corners of his mouth went from a serious expression to a deviant smirk. "Sure we hate each other and all but...I guess it's okay. As long as you two don't do anything too..." he paused before getting too suggestive.

"Hey!" she yelled pulling her fist up and prepared to sock him in the face for sounding so sick-minded. But she immediately dismissed the urge to hit him when it was her turn to smile. "I bet that's why you wanna go in there. You know, just you and her..." she said deliberately to make sure he processed everything she was saying. "You seem like the kind of person-"

"O-okay," he stopped her, madly blushing from those thoughts that had returned to his vivid imagination. "At least tell me who did it." he said firmly. An eyebrow shot up as she started to explain once more.

"You," she simply answered. He stood there, as if another bolt of lightning had chosen him again. "But it...sorta wasn't you." she explained, confused by her own words as she rethought what she just said. But from there, he knew exactly what she was talking about and stopped questioning her.

"Well...you have to let me in then." he finally found the words.

"Fine," her arms fell to her side as she headed for the door. "I'm gonna go get a snack." Typical Asuka. He proceeded through the door anyway after that.

She had a point; now he understood she didn't want him in there...The room was just a little messier than usual- probably because Asuka had been there, and on the bed lay the sleeping girl. The pink covers were up to her knees, exposing everything from the bright pink cast to the white bandages with light red stains from the inside. She was facing the balcony outside, but he could tell she was sound asleep.

He approached her, his footsteps barely audible. As he got closer, the slightest details were even more noticeable than when he was 25 feet away. "Xiao," he called for her. She stayed motionless, but he was sure he saw her move. "Xiaoyu," he repeated, this time louder.

Slowly turning around, she abruptly paused wincing at the pain once more. To be honest, she was starting to get tired of it. Sick of not being able to move without having pain ring throughout her body, and fed up with not being able to do a lot of things independently. She used her free hand to rub her eyes, barely making her vision clearer.

"Xiaoyu, I'm so sorry," he started. "Look, I didn't mean anything to happen. I wasn't even...I didn't know...You-"

"Jin," she cut in, slightly giggling. "I didn't know anything either, and now I really understand why everyone's saying it was...dangerous." she recalled everyone who had told her that at least once.

"And you still did it?" he asked seriously.

"Now that was up to me," she reminded him. "I guess I should just be careful next time."

"So that wasn't enough?" he asked, taken aback at what she had said.

"That's not what I'm saying," she replied ever so calmly. Ironic, really. How normally it's Xiaoyu who loses her patience pretty quickly with Jin- and now it's the other way around. "I guess I was just…afraid to fight back." she looked down.

"So you were just waiting for me to kill you?" he asked, implying just a little bit of exaggeration.

"No," she simply answered. "Now enough about me; how'd you do at the tournament?" she subtly changed the subject.

"Um…I figured out my father and my grandfather are still after me." he started.

"Then why are you still here?" she asked, noting this was Heihachi's place.

"I still have to finish high school," he pointed out, though he didn't seem so enthusiastic about it. "Until then I can't take over that Mishima Zaibatsu."

"You won?" she asked, shocked. But a good kind of shock; a more excited way of shock. He nodded his head as she continued. "Congratulations then," she said, her voice still weak and fragile, but she still sounded pretty wholehearted. You could tell by the genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks," he replied quietly. "So you're not...mad or anything?" he asked, anticipating her answer.

"How could I be mad?" she answered sincerely. "It wasn't..._exactly_ your fault." What she had said had made him feel...better, but at the same time had guilt devour him.

"I'm still...sorry." he pressed on. She couldn't help but let out a giggle. "What?"

"I've accomplished something then," she boasted. "Getting you to apologize and all." He smiled, getting her attempted humor.

"Now go to sleep; we still have school tomorrow." he told her.

"Yes, dad." she joked as he smiled before turning around to leave. She had to stop the urge to ask the rest of the questions running through her head. She longed to know what happened back there, why it seemed like he hated her then, and why he refused to say anything about it. She then recalled the deficient conversation they had a few days before. _'There's a lot you don't know about me, my father, grandfather and…other people.'_ Was exactly what he told her then. Right…

But she also repudiated admitting she was wrong and that it was her fault she was in her current condition. Everyone, of course, entered the tournament for their own reasons. Unable to define her own reason publicly though, she was still determined to compete.

Of course, the thoughtful girl, at this moment, being attacked by her own thoughts had fallen asleep once again. It was a reasonable thing to do at this time, for the night sky towered over Osaka, Japan. Time had flown by hastily that day, because now the analog clock beside her read 10:00PM. And the 'best' part is…there's another one coming tomorrow!

* * *

Woohoo! I actually liked how this chapter turned out. Definitely longer than what I normally write, but I think I'm starting to like longer chapters. But my opinion barely even counts...so review so I know what _you _think! I think I'm actually getting more readers with the reviews I'm getting from different ppl.

Thanks a bunch!!  
FilipinaChick29


	9. Bad News

Chapter 9: Bad News

_-Xiaoyu's POV-_

Unbelievable. After all that time, nothing feels...different.

Nope.

Nothing. Of course, nothing too thrilling happened at the tournament; sure I broke my arm, acquired hundreds of bruises and scratches, and am still in pain, but still- nothing. School had been unchanged too. Same teachers, same classmates, same work and...same guy who's been flirting/being a jerk with me. As surprising as it is, sarcastically- of course, I haven't figured out much about his attitude.

One moment he's focused on trying to kill me, then he makes a heartfelt apology. Okay, no. I still don't get it. But the worse thing is that I just...I just can't seem to stay away. No matter what I try to do, I always end up depending on him somehow. Ugh, it's all my stupid hormones! Funny thing is, I remember Miharu- my older sister- telling me that before. I'm pretty sure it was when she was crushing on her best friend's boyfriend...ouch...

"Xiaoyu," the teacher snaps. Oh crap. I bet I was dozing off again. That always seems to happen…

"Er...yes?" I ask.

"What is the answer?" she pushes. I stare at her blankly for a good five seconds. "To the problem?" she points to the math equation on the board. I carefully examine it and attempt to solve it mentally when the bell rings.

Phew...

Slowly, I make my way out of the classroom, barely noticed by anyone-as usual. But I look over to my right to see a group of men dressed in black, more formal attire. Most of them are the same height, and the fact that they're all dressed the same makes it look like they're all the same person from way over here. But surrounding them was a group of...girls.

Oh gosh, lemme guess- it's Jin?

Of course, the new leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu-to-be should be protected. I couldn't help but smile to myself as the taller men try to push those crazy girls away. I mean seriously, what is up with them?! Maybe they're also under the spell I'm in...

The longer I stay there, the more people approach the cluster over there. Now there are bodyguards, crazy, obsessed girls, and now a bunch of men and women with cameras; photography and video cameras. That's just sad now, how he can't seem to get any privacy. Definitely not wanting to get involved, I turn around and head to my next class; reading.

No matter how suck-y that class is, I'd rather not get caught up in that mess.

--

_-Jin's POV-_

Like any normal day, I guess you could say, I isolate myself, training vigorously in the gym. I've been pounding on a punching bag as if it was the one responsible of my mother's "disappearance" for quite a while now, but I really have no intention of stopping now. I have on my usual black pants, bordered with red and yellow flames along the side, and held it with my black belt-not that I show that thing off or anything.

But as I step back, now facing the west wall, I see someone coming from the corner of my eye. The door barely makes any noise when opened, so wouldn't know someone came in unless I saw it…we should get that fixed…

Anyway, I thought it would have been a maid or something, but I guess I was wrong. It was Xiaoyu, in her usual training outfit; It consisted of long gray sweat pants that almost completely covered her feet, and a black cami that exposed her slim stomach, topped with an open red/white sweater. She also had a carton of ice cream in her hand, happily eating away. She just has to look so damn attractive…

I can tell because I just distracted myself and almost completely lost balance.

"Smooth," I hear her say. "You get easily distracted." she concludes.

"And you eat so much sugar," I replied. "No wonder you have so much energy."

"No I don't," she argued as I approach her.

"Yeah you do; and you're getting fat." I teased, now referring to her flat mid-section.

"I am not!" she defiantly replied before taking in another spoonful of sugary goodness. "_You're_ getting fat!" she added.

"Really?" I asked in a tone that was dripping with sarcasm. She playfully narrowed her eyes before sticking her, now brownish-pink, tongue out. "Trying to be suggestive?"

"Yes, yes I am." she answered with the same amount of sarcasm me moments ago. Finally setting down the food she'd been snacking on for a while, she kicked her shoes off and stepped onto the mat.

"Do we have to spar? I've been practicing for an hour already." I whine, pretty sure that was enough to convince her so.

"Then what do you want to do?" she asked, probably partially annoyed.

"Maybe, a little less time talking," I say, my voice barely louder than a whisper as I step closer. I can see from here she tenses up- but she doesn't move away; okay, good sign. "And a little more time…" I continue to get closer. "Doing this…" I whisper, my mouth now probably only millimeters from hers- seemingly making her want me to get closer. And I was going to, when-

The door flies open.

"See, you're slow," she tells me. "I bet you would have gotten that if you were just a little quicker." she laughs as she walks away. True; very true, so why didn't I?

"I'm slow?" I, noticeably, sneak behind her and wrap my arms around her small waist. Even from behind I can tell she's blushing; it's kinda funny how easily I can manipulate her. Not that I take advantage over that…

"Let go!" she half- yelled, half- laughed, trying to squirm free when the maid approaches us. Respectfully, we calm down and turn to her. She doesn't look to happy though, maybe she found her paycheck.

"Miss Xiaoyu, there is news for you," she starts. Could it be bad news?

"What is it?" she asks eagerly.

"Your grandfather is…g-gone." she spit out. I watched as she processed those words, her cheeks growing paler with every second we all stood in the silence. She tried opening her mouth, only for a small shriek to come out. "Please, miss Xiaoyu, _I_ mean not to hurt you. I am merely the messenger."

"So where is she going to live then?" I ask for her.

"Heihachi has given her options: she may stay here if she wants. Or since she is 18, she may take her grandfather's house back in China or purchase one here in Japan." she explains. "It will be difficult, of course. Unless…she gets married." I'm sure my heart skipped a few beats at that…

"Isn't she a little young?"

"No," Eh, then again- it is her choice.

Now it's quiet.

"I am deeply sorry, Miss Xiaoyu." she lowers her head for a light bow. "For further information, you may consult Mr. Mishima…he is in his office." she nodded slightly, heavy tears falling noticeably down her pale cheeks. With one last bow, she exited through the main door, leaving us here in another silent moment. For the first few seconds, I debate against myself on whether I should say something or not.

Maybe not…

She sniffed once more, clearly meaning she was crying pretty hard…then ran out the same door. She must have been pretty close to her grandfather- much like I was close to my mom. Honestly, I do see how she feels. It hurts. Bad. But it's not like there's anything I can do…she probably won't talk to me anyway.

_-Xiao's POV-_

NO! No, no, no, no, no, NO! How could that happen?! He was perfectly fine when I left for Japan! He was healthy, he ate perfectly fine, and we even had a long sparring match before I left. But of course, there's nothing I can do now except what I'm doing now.

Yeah, I'm doing the most predictable thing; laying on my bed, crying my eyes out. At least I left the gym before anyone-especially Jin- saw me bawling my eyes out. Speaking of them, they're probably really red and swollen now. Much like when I lost my goldfish back when I was 7... I sit up, feeling a thousand more tears go down my face. My stomach feels like it just got off a roller coaster, my heart as if it sank lower than an endless abyss, and most of all, a heavy weight just fell onto my shoulders. I hate this.

Hate it.

* * *

I know, I'm terrible for having a character die :(. I needed it to make the story better :P. Anyway...yeah, I finally updated after a while. Psh, and you thought I stopped writting it...you...you thought, huh? XD Anyways, HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLE!! (It's almost christmas!) Don't forget to review!

Thanks!!  
FilipinaChick29  
_-"Proud to be Pinoy" _XD


End file.
